


【异色独伊R】千尺之上

by djdq



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdq/pseuds/djdq
Summary: 现代国设，吵架了，坐飞机，来一发，和解要素：口j、颜s、后r、公共场所、镜子、dirty talk7.5k+一发完，h是真的h，
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	【异色独伊R】千尺之上

其实米兰早就开通了直飞东京的航班，但卢西安诺还是定下了汉莎航空在法兰克福转机的机票。眼下他正插着耳机坐在登机口旁的长椅上，边听音乐边四处张望，试图从人群中寻找某位老熟人的面孔。  
现在是晚上十点半，距离登机开始还有十分钟。非旅游旺季的红眼航班并没有多少乘客，候机室里也只坐着寥寥数人。他怀疑那个家伙估计还在某个不远处的吸烟室里吞云吐雾。卢西安诺看了看手机上显示的东京时间，将腕表上的指针调整得与之持平。  
其实，上次欧/盟开会时他与爱因斯意见不符所造成的矛盾还并没有和解，因此两人也已经一个多月没有互相发消息了。卢西安诺第无数次在社交软件上拉黑了爱因斯，工作间不可避免的来往则全部通过电子邮件。这位星标用户总是在卢西安诺的黑名单和置顶列表里反复横跳，而那位用户本人也早就习以为常了。  
只是，即使目前两人之间有着一些难以妥协的意见分歧，大人有大量的卢西安诺还是托自己的秘书特意定了与爱因斯同一班去东京的飞机，甚至在办理登机时特意要与他连坐。上司的意见是一回事儿，而他们自己的意见，或许是另一回事儿。  
卢西安诺无聊地刷新着社交软件的主页，稍微犹豫了一下之后把爱因斯从黑名单里拉了出来。他看了一圈爱因斯的个人主页，一如既往，一条新动态都没有。  
真无聊啊。卢西安诺张望了一圈四周，深夜里餐厅、服装和零售店都关门了，登机口前已经排起了一小列队伍，爱因斯还是没有来。他不耐烦地捏着喝了一半的矿泉水瓶，一下又一下开关手机锁屏等待时间流逝，直到看见某个熟悉的金发男人向登机口走来。  
爱因斯的衣着很随意，对于实用派而言，十几个小时的长途飞机自然是什么舒服穿什么。黑色的卫衣和工装裤松松垮垮地耷拉在他身上，卫衣帽子下用发胶理好的背头已经多了几缕散乱的头发。反正之后也会被弄乱，还不如让它一直乱着算了。  
卢西安诺从长椅上起身，轻飘飘地溜达到了爱因斯面前。  
“诶哟，爱因斯，真没想到你也在这儿啊。”  
爱因斯瞥了一眼卢西安诺。这家伙穿着一身搭配时髦的便装，当季新款的运动鞋鞋面擦得干干净净，头发梳理得格外整齐，手里被他捏得皱巴巴的矿泉水瓶似乎正在暗示着这家伙方才的烦闷与焦躁，即使卢西安诺掩饰得非常好。他的脸上挂着一如既往的职业式微笑，好像两人真的是偶遇那样装出一幅有些惊讶的表情。  
爱因斯不是很想搭理他，径直走到了登机口队列的末尾。卢西安诺见状不悦地皱了皱眉头，跟到了这位德/国人的身后。  
“爱因斯，我在跟你说话，你这样很没礼貌哦。”卢西安诺又一次晃到了爱因斯面前，抬起头盯着那双冷冰冰的紫罗兰色眼睛。  
金发的男人叹了一口气，夹着一股烟味的鼻息蹭到了卢西安诺的脸上。他的眼神从卢西安诺似笑非笑的眼角转移到那个家伙被斜挎包包带蹭乱的领口，便顺手帮人整理了一下，“你上次不是发誓说要再也不和我说话了吗？”  
“我不记得了哦，爱因斯，我肯定没有说过那样的话。”  
“好吧，那随你便。”  
“不要一直板着脸，很可怕哦。”卢西安诺将登机牌和护照递给登机口的乘务人员，检完票后站在闸口等着爱因斯，“毕竟还要一起相处十几个小时呢，这班飞机是十二个小时吧。”  
“而且，到了东京之后，葵只给我们安排了一间房，我可不要和凶巴巴的木头人一起睡觉。”他非常自然地挽住了爱因斯的胳膊，和他一起穿过登机廊桥，观察着帽子阴影下爱因斯的表情，压低声音在人耳边说道，“太久之前了……上一次和你做是什么时候的事？”  
他看到爱因斯如他所料狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但是德/国人微微泛红的脸颊已经暴露了他内心的想法，卢西安诺太了解他了。他从爱因斯的手里拿过护照和登机牌，一并递给飞机入口处的漂亮空姐。

爱因斯一向很节俭。用卢西安诺的话来说，他就是完全不懂享受生活。如果不是爱因斯事先订好了机票，卢西安诺绝对不会愿意坐长途飞机的经济舱。但是为了陪伴一下他勤俭节约的小男友，瓦尔加斯先生只好委屈一下自己了。爱因斯坐在靠窗的位置，卢西安诺则在他旁边。  
飞机起飞后卢西安诺便不断有一句没一句地和爱因斯聊天，还顺便把飞机餐里爱因斯那份的巧克力蛋糕给抢了过来。他打开手机相册给爱因斯看自己在东京完成工作后的旅行计划，他已经物色了很多家评价不错的高级餐馆，就等着爱因斯掏开皮夹子为他付钱买单。  
爱因斯并不怎么和他搭话，只是安安静静地听着他说个不停，卢西安诺也不介意，甚至把座位之间的扶手拉开，靠在他怀里继续说。  
用过餐之后飞机舱内就关灯了。除了勉强能让人辨认出座椅轮廓的夜灯之外一片漆黑。为数不多的乘客也早已经进入了梦乡。飞机运行的噪音很大，卢西安诺说话的音量也只有爱因斯能听清。  
“爱因斯，不要板着脸啦。一起出来玩就先把工作上的事情放一边，ok？”他仰起头伸出手捏住了爱因斯的脸，用手指勾起人的嘴角拉出了一个算不上笑容的笑容。但爱因斯并没有笑意，仍旧冷冷地俯视着他。  
“亲你一下的话会笑吗？”  
“再这样的话我会生气哦。”  
卢西安诺并不认为爱因斯真的会因为工作上的事情跟他记仇那么久，他寻思着爱因斯只可能因为别的原因对他那么凶，他大概猜到了是怎么回事儿，但也并不敢打包票。保险起见他决定验证一下，于是他伸手摸上了爱因斯的裆部。  
又烫又硬。  
爱因斯记得很清楚上一次他和卢西安诺做爱是什么时候，是两个月以前在柏林开会的时候。卢西安诺在到柏林后第一天晚上直接拖着行李住进了他的家里，然后像往常一样，他们拥有了一个甜蜜的夜晚。可是第二天上午在会议上出现分歧之后，卢西安诺便气鼓鼓地拖着箱子从爱因斯的卧室里走人了，在爱因斯家的另一间闲置卧室里睡了一夜。爱因斯不是没有向他表达过“也没必要因为工作上的事不跟我上床吧”的意思，但是正在气头上的卢西安诺就是不肯与惹他生气的小男友稍微做出妥协。  
没办法，被好不容易才见一次面的对象直接拒绝的心理阴影可不小。天知道那时候爱因斯已经等了多久，又因为被拒绝而受了多大的打击。明明久别重逢的对象就在隔壁，却锁了门什么也做不了的煎熬实在太痛苦。即使他早就习惯了卢西安诺的阴晴不定，却还是会在卢西安诺完全消气之后再凑上来抱他的时候，下意识战术退远。  
而卢西安诺那只毫不留情的手，直接了断地把爱因斯辛苦掩饰了好久的欲望和情感给扒拉了出来摊开在两人面前，这下爱因斯无路可逃了。  
“你、你怎么回事？居然这么硬？？”  
“……是啊，卢西安诺，我现在就想操你。”  
“这是在飞机上啊爱因斯，你疯了吗？”  
卢西安诺的脸瞬间就烧红了。他忙把手移开，另一个人身上传来的温热触感还停留在他的手掌心。他别过头去，用余光悄悄瞟了一眼爱因斯两腿中间被好几层衣物覆盖的那个凸起，心情复杂地咽了咽口水。  
爱因斯无奈地揉了揉卢西安诺的头发，把刚刚还靠在他胸口的小男友揽回怀里。在看见了意/大/利小男友红扑扑的脸颊后，他便实在忍不下心继续晾着他了。  
“又生气了？”  
“倒也没有……所以，你打算怎么解决？”  
“怎么，你愿意帮我吗？”  
“你做梦！”  
爱因斯轻轻捏了捏卢西安诺发烫的脸颊，捧着他的脸亲了一口。他含住卢西安诺的嘴唇将舌间探了进去，侵略性的荷尔蒙夹着一股烟味儿进入了卢西安诺的口中。爱因斯抱着他继续深入这个吻，齿间划过他的唇瓣，贪婪地从恋人的口中掠夺着甜丝丝的津液与空气。卢西安诺被吻得有些害怕，即使爱因斯什么都没说，这个带有强制性的吻已经将他的想法表达得清清楚楚。  
一吻结束后，卢西安诺大口喘着粗气。他一把将爱因斯推开，自己拧开对面椅背上放着的矿泉水瓶喝了一口，仿佛是想把旁边这个家伙在自己口中留下的味道盖住咽下去。  
他谨慎地环视四周，黑暗笼罩着整片机舱，除了飞机运行所发出的嗡鸣以外是一片寂静无声。他们所处的这两排座位，四周也并没有其他乘客。如果真的要在这里做些什么……好像也确实……  
卢西安诺强迫自己打断了这个危险的想法，他回过头看爱因斯，那个人现在的表情倒是很温柔，却明显的不怀好意。  
“你……说说看，想让我怎么帮你？”卢西安诺用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，皱着眉头与爱因斯对视，那个人淡紫色的眼眸令他莫名地感到安心。  
“去卫生间？”  
“不行，两个人一起进去的话被空姐看到了怎么办？我可不想一下飞机就听到我们在飞机上做爱的绯闻。“  
“那就在这里。”  
“在这里？怎么做？”  
“用口的。做的时候你盖着毯子蒙住头。就算有人路过，也只能看到你盖着毯子睡在我大腿上。”  
爱因斯的语气略微有些颤抖，令卢西安诺可以想象自己的恋人现在忍得有多难受。爱因斯再次低下头吻了吻他的恋人算是作为安慰。卢西安诺盯着爱因斯的眼睛，在稍微犹豫了一会儿之后，俯下了身枕在爱因斯的大腿上。爱因斯配合地将一旁放着的毯子展开，平铺着盖住卢西安诺的整个上半身。  
“有人经过的话，我就连着拍三下你的背，你只要停下来装睡就可以了。”  
“你确定……不会被发现吗……？”  
“不会的，相信我。”  
爱因斯的声音已经低得像是要吃小孩。卢西安诺紧张地在毯子底下为爱因斯解开腰带。他的动作很轻很慢，害怕多余的声响会惊扰到附近熟睡的乘客或者空乘人员。但其实飞机运行时的噪音早就盖过了这一切。  
卢西安诺用手指扭开爱因斯的裤子最上方的第一粒纽扣，而后就将双手从毯子里伸出来，摆在外面装作是睡觉的姿势。黑暗中，他用牙齿衔住裤链一拉到底。  
他很少为爱因斯口交，而这种新鲜场景所附加的刺激感更令卢西安诺心跳加速。他用嘴唇摸索着爱因斯内裤的边缘，咬住那层薄薄的布料往下一扯，那根发烫的柱状物直接拍到了卢西安诺的脸上，蹭到了他的唇角与鼻尖。来自另一个人的体温与气味让卢西安诺的脸颊情不自禁地跟着发烫，他的手捏住了爱因斯的裤子，微微地有些颤抖。  
“怎么了，卢西？”  
“没事……只是觉得…你真是个变态啊爱因斯……”  
“那也是拜你所赐。”  
卢西安诺顺着挺立的柱身找到了爱因斯性器的顶端，张开嘴巴将前端含了进去。又湿又软的包裹令爱因斯不禁倒吸一口冷。他紧紧握住了卢西安诺的胳膊，将他的恋人搂在臂弯里。  
“……你可真他妈的是个宝贝卢西安诺。”  
眼下卢西安诺并没有功夫与他说话，爱因斯的尺寸实在太粗大，而卢西安诺的嘴巴又很小，又粗又硬的肉柱顶得他很不舒服，但他还是伸出舌头，用舌尖描摹着那根硬物的形状。 他尽量张开嘴方便爱因斯的进入。可即使他完全张开嘴，却也仅仅只能含住龟头，根本不可能将一整根都送进嘴里。他只好歪过头换了一个角度，从侧面包裹住肉柱的茎身，从下往上舔舐，用口腔内侧的软肉感受着上面凸起的青筋。  
异物的充斥令卢西安诺来不及吞咽口水，只能仍由它顺着嘴角一直往下流，蹭到了爱因斯的肉柱上，又往下流濡湿了下面的两个球状物。卢西安诺便干脆往下将那两个小球轮流含在口中亲吻吮吸，再沿着柱身逐渐向上舔过去。  
这根东西对他来说既熟悉又陌生，他的身体曾经数次接纳过爱因斯的进入，但像这样小心翼翼地、一寸一寸地亲吻舔弄却是第一次。荷尔蒙的味道透过鼻腔渗进卢西安诺的大脑，欲望在不断侵蚀他的意识。他感受到自己身上的某个同样的器官逐渐挺立，而臀缝间的那个数月未被满足过的小口也被欲望调动得愈发饥渴了起来。  
将整根都舔弄了一番之后，卢西安诺再次从前端将性器含住，一边用手上下撸动着柱身，一边来回吞吐着模拟交媾的动作，用唇舌套弄吮吸。他的舌尖不断在铃口在上面打转，仿佛是在邀请爱因斯更加猛烈地侵犯自己——爱因斯在他的服侍下得到了满足，可他自己的欲望却难以纾解——他多么希望爱因斯可以将性器送入自己身下那个比口腔更紧致湿热的地方，为他也带来满足。  
爱因斯被含地越来越兴奋。他勉强维持着理智，让自己的表情保持一如既往的冷静，控制住呼吸的频率不让喘气的声音过于明显。但下体的刺激实在太强烈，他甚至想即刻扒开卢西安诺的裤子，不顾一切地将恋人摁在座椅上疯狂地操弄，将精液尽数射在卢西安诺的后穴里。  
他环顾四周，眼看身边仍旧无人打扰，便悄悄掀开毯子，欣赏着卢西安诺为自己口交的淫靡画面。他的小男友满面潮红，眼角挂着生理性的泪水，却仍在尽力张开嘴含着肉柱，涎水从嘴唇与肉棒的交合处溢了出来。卢西安诺抬起头与他对视，绛红色的大眼睛里隔着一层水雾，拧紧的眉头表达着他强烈的欲求不满，他希望爱因斯可以用他含在嘴里的那根东西侵犯他、操干他、送他去天堂。  
“妈的……宝贝…你太棒了。”  
过于香艳的场面令爱因斯忍无可忍。他低声地骂了几句脏话，摁住卢西安诺的后脑向他的口中用力顶弄。深喉的疼痛令卢西安诺眼泪直流，喉咙里发出了痛苦的呜咽。他的理智被彻底击垮，哭着紧紧扯住爱因斯的衣服承受口中的撞击。他已经不知道自己的哭声是否能被飞机运行的噪音完全盖住了。直到爱因斯猛地将肉棒从他的口中抽了出来，精液从顶端喷涌而出，射得卢西安诺满脸都是。被顶到失神的卢西安诺下识地张着嘴，将射进口中的那些精液吞咽了下去。  
白色的浓稠液体粘在卢西安诺的嘴角、眉间与发梢。待爱因斯从射精的快感中缓过神，连忙抽出纸巾将卢西安诺的脸擦干净，又将自己释放过一次的性器放回裤子里。可是卢西安诺却还没回过神来，他的恋人疲惫地倒在他怀里，眼神空落落地咬着嘴唇，好像有些失落的样子。  
“卢西？”爱因斯晃了晃他怀里的小男友。卢西安诺的眼角还挂着泪珠，靠在人怀里看起来可怜兮兮。在飞机座位上为恋人口交这种事确实让他受了点委屈，爱因斯再次捧起他的脸，含住他的嘴唇亲了又亲。  
可卢西安诺并没有缓过来。他仍旧皱着眉头盯着爱因斯看。见爱因斯没有反应，他便干脆骑到了爱因斯的腿上，用自己双腿中间的东西蹭了蹭爱因斯的身体。在为爱因斯口交的同时，他也已经饥渴难耐了。  
“爱因斯……救救我……”  
被欲望支配的卢西安诺无力地趴在爱因斯身上，他拉住爱因斯的手去抚摸自己——前面又胀又热渴望释放，后面又酥又麻想要被填满。他的喉咙里不断发出小猫一样的呜咽声，渴求着爱因斯给予他满足。  
爱因斯这才明白卢西安诺想要什么，他不禁勾起了唇角，把卢西安诺揽进怀里揉了揉头发。  
“别急，马上给你。”  
爱因斯抬起头，再次确认一下周遭的环境没有外人打扰，然后拍了拍卢西安诺的肩膀。  
“我们左拐去走廊里的卫生间，现在没有人，你先进去，我跟在你后面。”  
卢西安诺长舒了一口气，扶着座位的椅背站起来，匆匆走进卫生间关上了门。他看了一眼镜子中的自己，原本梳理整齐的头发已然乱作一团，绯红的脸颊上还挂着一点没有被完全擦干净的精液，嘴里都是又苦又腥的味道。  
爱因斯很快跟了上来，与他一同挤进卫生间将门锁好。可是飞机的卫生间过于狭窄，当爱因斯站进来后，卢西安诺甚至难以找到一块空地站好。他看了看镜子又看了看爱因斯，两腿张开跨在马桶之间，扶着隔板向爱因斯翘起屁股。  
裤子被粗暴地扒下，爱因斯的大手握住了卢西安诺挺立的下体，在手中来回撸动套弄；另一只手捏了捏卢西安诺柔软的臀肉，顺着股缝摸到那个紧致的穴口，将两根手指猛地插了进去。令他意外的是里面已然非常湿润了，紧致的内壁吸住了他的手指，滑滑腻腻的液体顺着爱因斯的手指往外流，濡湿了外层的褶皱。  
“居然已经这么湿了…你可真是淫荡啊卢西安诺。”  
突然而来的异物入体让卢西安诺忍不住叫出了声，他尽量压低声音不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟。爱因斯的手指在他的体内深入抠挖，指甲轻轻刮过柔软的内壁。在两边同时逗弄的强烈刺激下，没过多久卢西安诺的前端便已经缴械投降，精液尽数射在了爱因斯的手心里。  
“爱因斯……呜呜呜呜……”  
卢西安诺将身体的重量压在隔板上勉强维持直立，渴望被填满的后穴促使他高高撅着屁股，无声地恳求着爱因斯的进入。  
爱因斯舔了舔卢西安诺射出来的精液，将沾满白浊的手探进了卢西安诺的上衣里，捏住了他滑嫩柔软的胸口，将粘稠的液体抹在上面，又用指甲轻轻掐着挺立的乳头。  
“你好甜，卢西安诺，我真想就这么操死你。”  
“那你就……快点操啊……”  
卢西安诺的话语就像是最浓烈的催情药，爱因斯迫不及待地解开裤子掏出再次挺立的性器，将前端抵在了卢西安诺后穴的褶皱上，却迟迟不肯插入进去。  
“卢西，你想要吗？”  
“想要……”卢西安诺已经快要被折磨疯了，手指的插入根本无法将他满足，他迫切地渴望着更粗更大的东西为他纾解后穴里的麻痒难耐。  
“想要什么？”恋人的反应令爱因斯很满意，他一只手扶着卢西安诺的腰，另一只手伸向卢西安诺的右乳，继续着揉捏逗弄的动作。  
“想要…你……”  
“我是谁？你想要我做什么？”  
“你是…爱因斯……想要你进来、想要你插进来，爱因斯，你快点…”  
卢西安诺再也忍不住了，爱因斯这样一直吊着他不给他简直令他快要发疯。他急不可耐地将手伸向身后握住了爱因斯的肉柱，又掰开自己的两瓣臀肉，对准了那个湿漉漉的穴口狠狠插了进去。  
“哈啊…你好大，爱因斯…好舒服…”  
卢西安诺用内壁紧紧夹住了爱因斯的性器，扭动着身体让这跟硬邦邦的棍状物在甬道里来回摩擦。爱因斯握着他纤细的腰肢不断地往里深入，很快就将整根全部插了进去。  
“真他妈的紧…”  
紧致的包裹令爱因斯一开始的动作变得有些困难，好在有爱液作为润滑，出入几次后便能顺畅地抽插起来。爱因斯不断加快着顶弄的频率，二人交合的地方发出了啪嗒啪嗒的水声。在一次次深入中爱因斯探索到了那个能够给卢西安诺带来极致快感的小点，粗大的茎身疯狂地摩擦着那处极度敏感的突起，磨得卢西安诺全身瘫软，眼泪口水流得满面都是。  
被爱人操弄的快感过于强烈，卢西安诺多想放声叫出来，却碍于场合只能紧紧咬着下唇，以此来遏制住放荡的呻吟。  
“喜欢吗，卢西？”  
“哈啊——喜欢……呜……”  
“喜欢什么？  
“喜欢……爱因斯……”  
在频繁的操干中卢西安诺已经完全失去了思考的能力。他侧过脸看着镜子中自己淫乱的模样——镜子里的自己被一个更加高大的男人压在身下，高高撅着屁股承受着来自身后之人的侵犯，扭动腰肢迎合的样子简直像一只发情的野猫。  
“卢西，我爱你，你太棒了，我好爱你。”  
爱因斯捏着他的屁股愈加用力地操弄，两人都被强烈的欲望所裹挟与奴役。突然间，他感受到卢西安诺红肿而敏感的后穴一阵抽搐痉挛，将爱因斯的性器紧紧吸住，夹得他猛地将灼热的精液全部射在了卢西安诺的身体里面。  
两人保持着交合的姿势，半晌才从欲仙欲死的高潮中缓过神来。爱因斯抽出纸巾，在灯光下为卢西安诺一片狼藉的身体擦拭干净。那些干掉的精液粘在卢西安诺的脸颊和乳首上，结成了一块块白色的瘕，从皮肤上剥离的时候会带来轻微的痛感。卢西安诺狠狠瞪了一眼罪魁祸首，踩上爱因斯的脚背狠狠碾压着。  
“嘶——你干什么。”  
“你不看看你都干了些什么！！你这个精虫上脑的变态！！”  
卢西安诺生气地推开卫生间的门，跺着脚回到了座位上坐好，简直不敢想象自己刚刚都跟这个家伙干了多么疯狂的事。爱因斯紧随其后。走廊上仍旧空无一人，远处的乘客也依旧沉浸于梦乡，仿佛在这期间什么都没有发生过一样。  
“怎么又生气了？刚才不还很享受吗？”爱因斯把炸毛了的小男友再次揉进怀里，亲了亲对方的额头。  
“爱因斯，你这个，傻 逼，我 操 你 妈。”卢西安诺全身无力地倒在爱因斯的怀里，眼角仍旧红扑扑地泛着泪花，再难听的脏话也显得一点攻击力都没有。爱因斯只觉得他更加可爱了。  
“乖，别骂了，快睡吧。”他笑着为卢西安诺再次展开毛毯盖在身上，让卢西安诺在他怀里调整了一个舒服的姿势。他气鼓鼓的小男友已经被折腾得一点力气也没有，很快进入了梦乡。  
-fin-


End file.
